Young Dracula Season 5 Episode one Half Siblings
by MissDramatic013
Summary: Hello Readers! This is a story that has 3 parts to This is what The Head of The Vampire High Council tells Vlad and Ingrid that they have a half brother and But the pressure is all laid on Vlad when he has to made a life changing decision for his new twin siblings.
1. Half Siblings Part One New Family

Vlad was waiting for the head of the Vampire high council to show up, even through he was worried about the conversation they were going to have. The Head of the Vampire High Council said the talk was about his family in Transylvania. Vlad thought that must of meant his mother, and that was what worried him because only a week before the Vampire High council found out about Magda and P-a-t-r-i-c-k's relationship. A day later they found out about Wolfie and Vlad had to then send him home if he wanted the peace to survive. However this still upset Vlad even though the peace was saved because Vlad had figured out that Wolfie did not like his farther and that he must be unable to control his anger- especially when he transformed into a bloodthirsty, no-mercy werewolf, which he also knew must be terrifying for Wolfie to watch.

Vlad was waiting with Ingrid at the school gates and Vlad wondered why the Head of the High Council would want to speak to both of them as he was the chosen one not her. Then the man Ingrid and Vlad had been waiting for in the cold for 5 mins whooshed between them!

"We've been waiting here 5 minits for you freezing our fangs off! Where have you been!"said Ingrid angrily.

"Be quiet stupid girl!"The Council Head replied. "I'm here to tell you about your twin half brother and sister."

"Huh?"Vlad and Ingrid both said at the same time.

"I knew their were high changes that you two didn't know about them."

"About who?!"Ingrid and Vlad said at the same time again.

"Well, after the second full moon of Magda the . . . werewolf's 'relationship' they had an argument and temporarily ended their 'relationship'. Then your mother met Southerner. And Magda was pregnant by the time she went back to the . . . werewolf, with mixed gender twins who she called Amelia and Daniel. 5 days ago we found out about them and then we took them away from the . . . werewolf territory. When they get to England one of the members of the high council will foster them unless you allow them into your care."The Council Head told the two young vampires.

"Is that It! I've been dragged out here in to the freezing cold to be told that two more losers in the world are my brother and sister! Eat frozen garlic coffin breath!"Ingrid shouted furiously and whooshing away into the warm afterwards.

" Rude. Ungrateful...I like her more every second I see her."

"Um...I'm not sure about letting Amelia and Daniel live with me." Vlad told The Vampire Council Head.

"Well you have 3-4 days maximum to make up your mind."he replied.

* * *

That is the end of Part one! Hope you Enjoyed reading! If you Liked it please leave a comment and read part two!

Please review!

MD

xx


	2. Half Siblings Part Two Decisions

Vlad had just finished telling his farther what The Council Head had just told him, but the Count disagreed with what he was just told.

"NO! I will not have two twin bat wanna-bes, living in my house!"yelled Count Dracula.

"Well. It isn't up to you is it? There not your brother and sister. So it's up to me" Vlad told him.

"Don't expect me to look after them while you try to teach 'peaceful coexistent' which you fail at completely!"the Count shot back.

"Peaceful coexistent is working! I've got most vampires drinking soy blood"replied Vlad.

"If you say so." the Count said rudely.

That was it! Vlad was tried of Count Dracula always thinking he knows best and that his idea of peace between slayers, breathers and vampires was never going to work. He whooshed to his room and laid in his coffin and began to think about Amelia and Daniel, when Ingrid knocked on the door.

"Vlad, can I come in?"asked Ingrid.

"Sure "he replied. "As long as it isn't anther attempt to kill me."he muttered."What do you want?" he asked his full-blood sister.

"I just wanted to make sure you made the right decision about our new half-siblings. I think we should leave them alone." Ingrid told her little full-blood brother.

"There our brother and sister!"Vlad said in defense for his siblings.

"All we know about them is that they are mum's children and that their birthday is on Halloween."Ingrid told Vlad.

"Well...that's a start!"informed Vlad.

"Your not being serious are you?!" asked Ingrid.

"If you are going to be negative then just go!"Vlad ordered and soon after Ingrid whooshed away.

"What am I going to do?"Vlad asked himself. "I can't let them be fostered by strangers. They been living with mum and Patrick all their live it must have been horrible for them. They deserve to live in a proper home. I've had to listen and do what dad said. Well now I am the the one in charge now. And I say Amelia and Daniel come and live here."he told himself, and whooshed to tell the Head of the High Council his decision.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed It! There will be a part 3 so If you liked this one please comment and read the next part!

Please review!

MD

xx


	3. Half Siblings Part 3 Meeting New Family

"Where are they?Their stupid plane landed Ten minits ago!"Ingrid said who wasn't happy, at all.

"It takes time to get from the landing arena to the reception!"Vlad reminded her.

"Why did I agree to come you here again?"Ingrid asked being her rude ungrateful self.

"Because I asked you to and you said it is better than being left alone with dad."Vlad told Ingrid.

"Well I've changed my mind, this is boring."said Ingrid, even though this was true as since her dad's dieing speech of him loving her things had become **#awkward** between them and Ingrid was beginning to wish he had said nothing at all.

"Hang on can see a man I reckon eyes with two children. That must be them, come on."Vlad informed Ingrid and because it was night and Gar Side Grange Airport wasn't busy, he could whoosh over to them with Ingrid following him. Vlad suddenly, got excited about meeting his new family because there was some change that he finally had family members who agreed with peaceful coexistent.

"Ah. Vlad. Ingrid. This is your half brother and sister Daniel and Amelia Southerner."The High Council member told Vlad and Ingrid. Amelia and Daniel lots of colour in their cheek, which they hated very much and they seemed to have several scars around their faces and arms, which Vlad thought were made by P-a-t-r-i-c-k. They were wearing matching red shirts and matching black trousers and red matching shoes.

"Hello."Vlad said to his new brother and sister kindly.

"Whatever."Amelia and Daniel said at the same like they couldn't care less what was happening, although they had just spent 6hours on a plane from Transylvania and being taken away from their own mother.

"Okay."said Vlad "Amelia. Daniel. Follow me."Vlad told them and and soon he said this the member of the high council member put down the twin's bags and whooshed off. And Vlad wondered why he was so desperate to get away from the twins. But whatever it was he didn't care. All he cared about now was about the twins and the peace between vampires and breathers.

As they walked home Ingrid had already whooshed ahead and Vlad thought now would be a good time to find out more about the twins so he asked:

"What it like living with a werewolf?" Vlad thought he had asked the wrong question as they hadn't replied in minits but then Daniel said:

"It's scary. You can never know when their going to kick off."

"That's why we ran away when we were Ten." Amelia told Vlad.(The twins are four-teen)

"You ran away?!"asked Vlad suddenly no longer asking question just for the sake of it.

"We ran away to our dad. Mum found out where we were after a day but let us live with him." told Amelia.

"Until he got slayed a year later." Daniel corrected.

"But in that that year we found out that he was mad. He used to hit us." Amelia informed.

"Is that how. . . you got . . . those um scars." Vlad said trying not to hurt their feeling.

"Yes but they were healing and Patrick made them worst."said Amelia "And when we got back to mum's after living with dad we had to put up with Patrick and the 6 mouth-old half breed"Vlad was told by Amelia who he knew meant their half brother Wolfie (called half breed because he is half vampire half werewolf) when he was 6 mouths.

"Here we are."said Vlad who stopped walking at the gates of Gar Side Grange.

"But it's a school." Daniel pointed out.

"You live in school?!" asked Amelia shocked at just the though.

"Yes" replied Vlad.

"You live in school?!" asked Daniel in the same way his sister asked.

"Yes."repeated Vlad wondering why they were so shocked at the idea.

* * *

That's the end of episode one there should be a second episode by Friday or maybe before. Hope you Enjoyed my stories and all my future ones. Please review! I would love to hear what people think of my stories!

Please review!

MD

xx


End file.
